Light emitting devices, which are formed by mounting light emitting elements on a substrate, have various shapes. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-129598 describes an example of a light emitting device. In the light emitting device, an insulation layer is formed on a metal substrate. A wiring layer is formed on the insulation layer. A light emitting element, such as a light emitting diode, is mounted on the wiring layer. Further, in the light emitting device, an electronic component other than a light emitting element (e.g., passive element) is mounted on a plane that is flush with a mounting surface on which the light emitting element is mounted.